


fola

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Brief Misunderstandings, Cheese, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're really sweeping me off my feet, here," John said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tingler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingler/gifts).



"Look, look, this is-- this is a really bad idea, I just, I can't do this, you'll hate me in the morning, believe me, and--"

"Rodney," John sighed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rodney stopped scrabbling at him and pulled back, eyes wide.

"The fola stuff, you know, that--that turquoise cheese, Salh told me it's an aphrodisiac, and I--"

"I didn't eat the damned cheese, Rodney."

"What? Oh." John was pretty sure that was disappointment on Rodney's face. Then his mouth hardened. "Then why the hell were you pawing at me like that?"

John swallowed hard, feeling his ears go red. Hopefully, the hut was dim enough that Rodney wouldn't be able to tell.

"I tripped, okay? Jeeze."

"Huh." Rodney looked abashed now, busily looking at anything in the room besides John.

"It strikes me that it's kinda weird that _that_ was the first conclusion you came to," John said softly.

"It's a perfectly natural assumption, based on presentable facts such as sudden groping and an abundance of sex-cheese at dinner."

John felt himself grimace.

" _Sex_ -cheese?"

"Oh, shut up," Rodney huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Make me," John said with a smirk.

"You know, once again, I point out that _that_ sounds a hell of a lot like a come-on."

John rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because it _is!_ "

Rodney stared at him, arms rigid.

"Do you want to make out with me or what?"

"Well, _obviously_ I want to make out with you or I wouldn't have eaten all that fucking _cheese_. It tasted like old socks, too," Rodney complained.

"You're really sweeping me off my feet, here," John said.

"Don't worry," Rodney said eagerly. "I brushed my teeth," and he pressed his chest into John's, angling his head for a kiss.

Minty fresh, John thought. _Cool._


End file.
